parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Military Structure
Overview The Empire Military is split into a number of different categorises, each has a role to play within the Empire. For example the Guard is responsible for the defence of the Empires borders whilst the Army is responsible for the extension of the Empires borders. Military Command Military Command or to some known as PMC, is located in Gar Jenna, though up until 1995 when the new building was built it had been located in Toronto. Military Command is the main command centre for all Parakkan Military Forces. The building has a very unique design of a donate shape, it is also one and a half times bigger than the US Pentagon and also 8 stories high. Whilst the main building handles the main business of the main military branches the outer buildings are generally used by Eyes. In addition one of the buildings is set aside for as a Military Hospital / Rehab facility, the aim of the building is to provide Parakkan solders with the best care they may require. The centre of the donuts contains two helicopter pads. Guard The Guard or the Army is divided up into 9 Armies which contain multiple elements to them. The guard is responsible for defending the Empires Borders and also Expanding them in times of war / conquest. A typical Command Structure to the Guard is as follows:- # Grand Fist = Army (3 Legions = 76,800) # High Fist = Legion 2 (Battalions = 25,600) # Fist = Battalion (4 Battalions = 12,800) # Colonel = Battalion (4 Cohorts = 3,200 men) # Captain = Cohort (5 Company = 900 men) # Lieutenant = Company (6 Platoon = 180 men) # Master Sargent = Platoon (2 Squads = 30 men) # Sargent = Squad (5 Rifle Teams = 15 men) # Corporal = Rifle Team (3 men) Air Force The Air force role is to protect the strategic interests of the airspace around the Parakkan Empire and or areas of interest. A the Command structure of the Air Force is as follows:- # Grand Air Marshal = Air force # Air Marshal = Tactical Air Force (2 Divisions = 192 Aircraft) # Major General = Division (2 Wings = 96 Aircraft) # Commander = Wing (2 Sections = 48 Aircraft) # Lieutenant Commander = Squadron ( 3 Sections = 24 Aircraft) # Captain = Section (2 Flights = 8 Aircraft) # Junior Officer = Flight (4 Aircraft) Navy The Nary is responsible for the protection of the Empire sea borders and ensuring that its interests are protected across the ocean. The Navy is split into two fleets, The Atlantic and The Pacific Fleets. The Navy Command Structure is as follows:- # Grand Admiral = Fleet # High Admiral = Battle Fleet (3 Divisions = 90 ships) # Admiral = Division = (2 Flotillas = 30 ships) # Commodore = Flotilla (3 Squadrons = 15 ships) # Captain = Squadron (1 to 5 ships) # Commander = 1 Ship Talons - Tactical Airborne Land Operational Naval Soldiers Definition - special operation forces '''organisations containing specially trained personnel that are organised, equipped and trained to conduct high-risk, high value, special operations to achieve military, political, economic, or international objectives by using special and unique operational methodologies in hostile, denied, or politically sensitive area to achieve desired tactical operational, and/or strategic effects in times of peace, conflict, or war. With that in mind Talons are highly trained personnel that operate in what is known within the grey areas of the Parakkan Military, they are not the same as spies that might be employed by Eyes but they have been known to work with Eyes to achieve Military Command objectives. Talons whilst the name of an agent within the organisation also work in groups of four typically known as Talon Groups. Talons have the following Command structure is as follows:- # Grand Master = Controls the entire organisation # Master = Flight (5 Nest Groups) # Leader = Next (4 Talon Groups) # Shadow Leader = Talon Group (4 men) Founding History of the Talons The Talons where created in 1783 by a Dancer - The records do not show any other information about the mysterious Dancer - who was a friend of Fredrick Theodor and was unofficially known as his '''Spy Master. During the Parakka independence movement Dancer and his spies where instrumental in the removal of some ADU commanders. In 1789 Dancer left the Empire and wasn't seen again till July 1799. When he came back he Emperor Isaac Theodor agreed to his proposal to create an organisation known as The Talons. As he remembered how effective Dancer and his spies had been. It was at this point Dancer started to teach them the ways of Assassination, Espionage, Intelligence Gathering and other useful skills. In 1836 some members of the Chinese forces had joined the Talons and this brought about the development of martial arts to the organisation. This was further enhanced by the organisations deal with the Japaneses that saw a sharing information and skills. Thus the organisation saw the introduction of ''Ninjutsu. '' Eyes - Military Intelligence Military Intelligence is about collecting, analysing and using information to further a nations objects in terms of politics, military and economics. Eyes is controlled by the Director, Deputy Director and a council of Operators, who are responsible for the organisations effective running. Furthermore, Eyes is broken down into Provinces and Cities, with smaller groups operate. Eyes also work closely with the Talons and Law Enforcement Intelligence services. Eyes has the following command structure:- # Director = Controls all of Eyes # Deputy Director = Second in Command # Operator = Controls a province # Manager = Controls a City # Eye Leader = Controls a Cell of Eyes operatives (5 people) # Eyes Operatives Category:Parakkan Empire Canada Category:The Empire of Parakka